bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Chance!
"CHANCE!" is UVERworld's second single. The title track was used as the theme song and game Bleach: Heat the Soul 2. Track List # CHANCE! # PRIME # SHINE # CHANCE! (GAME SIZE) Video Chance! Lyrics Rōmaji= It's chance chance chance. Let's begin Trans somebody with this. One wish Makin' sound with beats. Shakin' dancin' Uverworld Start! Just keep! Last wa rakushou de piisu Peace! Attack! Everybody! Rock time! Big show time! Sono ki ni nattemo itsumo uragiru toki dakedo Nage dasu kimochi stop! Mukiau kimi respect! Tsuyoku negau kimochi wa todoku kara Toki wa precious! Donna toki mo ai suru hito no tame ni kagayaite itakute Sou nice your smile keep! Sou itsuka get chance! Kimi no kokoro no koe ni kotaete agetakute Kanau hazu nai ano hi no yume ga Imada ni mune no naka matataku kara Itsu datte toki wa saisho made modoreru Akiramenaide Oikake tsuzukete itai yo Get chance like this Oto motto agete ikou Owari nante nai shi Notte ikina motto Itsuka wa kieteku haji nante kamawanaide Egao to hikari sono mama de Toki wa precious! Donna toki mo ai suru hito no tame ni kagayaite itakute Sou nice your smile keep! Sou itsuka get chance! Kimi no kokoro no koe ni kotaete agetakute Kanau hazu nai ano hi no yume ga Imada ni mune no naka matataku kara Itsu datte toki wa saisho made modoreru Akiramenaide Oikake tsuzukete Koko ni aru ikutsumo no kiseki to Merodii to kotoba no kakera nigirishime Issai koukai nante shitaku nai Kotae wo mitsuke daseru made Furimukanai mama itai yo Break! Show time! Get down! Dou da? Konna kanji ga Uver! Subete no style ga guuzen no itchi Kore kikya son nashi look at me! Kurabete mi? Sono mawari to no music Kachi mo akiraka na gensundai Oto to no kaiwa hazumu player Sou makin' sou chekin' One thing uniting for us One peace! Todokanakutemo Toki wa precious! Donna toki mo ai suru hito no tame ni kagayaite itakute Sou nice your smile keep! Sou itsuka get chance! Kimi no kokoro no koe ni kotaete agetakute Tooranai koe ni mimiyose Omoi wa hakanaku usurete yuku Kimi no koi datte akirameru made endless line Kanau hazu nai ano hi no yume ga Imada ni mune no naka matataku kara Itsu datte toki wa saisho made modoreru Akiramenaide Oikake tsuzukete Koko ni aru ikutsumo no kiseki to Merodii to kotoba no kakera nigirishime Issai koukai nante shitaku nai Kotae wo mitsuke daseru made Furimukanai mama itai yo |-| English= It's chance chance chance. Let's begin Trans somebody with this. One wish Makin' sound with beats. Shakin' dancin' Uverworld Start! Just keep! The last is easy, peace Peace! Attack! Everybody! Rock time! Big show time! Even if I wanted to, the times always betray me I'll stop feeling like I want to abandon it all! I'll face you with respect! If I wish hard enough, it will reach you Time is precious! No matter when, I want to always shine for the one I love That's right, nice your smile keep! That's right, always get chance! I want to answer the voice of your heart The dream of that day, which has no chance of coming true Is still twinkling in my heart Time always returns to the beginning Don't give up I want to always keep chasing it Get chance like this Pump up the volume There's no end Jump on, even more Don't pay attention to the embarrassment that will one day disappear Stay bright and smiling Time is precious! No matter when, I want to always shine for the one I love That's right, nice your smile keep! That's right, always get chance! I want to answer the voice of your heart The dream of that day, which has no chance of coming true Is still twinkling in my heart Time always returns to the beginning Don't give up Keep chasing it Grasp the many miracles here The melodies and the fragments of words I don't want to regret a thing Until I find the answer I don't want to look back Break! Show time! Get down! How do you like it? This is Uver! All styles unexpectedly coincide If you listen to this, you won't be disappointed, look at me! Try comparing it to the other music around The value is obviously full-scale A player encouraging conversation with sound That's right, makin', that's right, chekin' One thing uniting for us One peace! Even if it doesn't reach you Time is precious! No matter when, I want to always shine for the one I love That's right, nice your smile keep! That's right, always get chance! I want to answer the voice of your heart Listen to the voice that doesn't pass by Feelings are fleeting and fade Even your love is an endless line til you give up The dream of that day, which has no chance of coming true Is still twinkling in my heart Time always returns to the beginning Don't give up Keep chasing it Grasp the many miracles here The melodies and the fragments of words I don't want to regret a thing Until I find the answer I don't want to look back External Links *Oricon Profile *Sony Music Profile Navigation Category:Music Category:Video Game Theme